


The Athlete and The Artist

by greenmoon830



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, villains' kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmoon830/pseuds/greenmoon830
Summary: Shared moments of Artemis Crock and Cameron Mahkent.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Cameron Mahkent
Kudos: 8





	The Athlete and The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Artemis Crock and Cameron Mahkent were a couple in the comics. Now, it's clear the series is not going to that way at all because Cameron had a crush on Courtney and I know some people except Wally be in the second season because he grew up in Blue Valley and I'm a big fan of Young justice and I really want to see them together but Cameron and Artemis connection in the comics deserve some respect. It's not like Isabelle Rose Mahkent will ever be exist in the timeline of the series but Artemis and Cameron can be some connection. I really loved their adaptions in Stargirl, I think it's the best virsion of Cameron and I liked very much the athlete Artemis of the series. Someone needs to ship them and I guess it would be me. Though, you should know I'm really bad in shipping people.
> 
> English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargirl belongs to DC and CW and Geoff Johns. I don't own anything.

Artemis grew up to be an athlete. At the sport lesson in first grade she ran faster then all the boys. Cindy, Henry and Yolanda were pretty fast too, but she was the best.

"You were great." Cameron told Artemis when they were on the way to the class after the lesson.

"Ah... Thanks." Artemis answered. She and Cameron sat in the same row at the class but they haven't talked at all before. Cameron was quite boy, when Artemis thought about that she wasn't sure if she heard him talk at all.

* * *

When Cameron's mother died it's took him some time to come back to school. All the students knew what happened but they couldn't do anything to help him.

After he finally came back to class no one was sure what to say to Cameron. They were kids, they didn't know what to say when someone died. Henry's mother died last year but he didn't talk about that at all. It's seems that when Cameron back to the class, it made Henry feel uncomftrable. Rick didn't mention anything at all about his dead mother.

"Hey, Cameron..." Artemis was the one to approached him at the first day he came back to school. She was the only one with enough nerves to do so apparently. Cameron looked at her, not saying a word. "I was sorry to hear about your mother, I'm sorry for your loss." She blurted out.

"Thanks." Cameron mumbled quietly and nodded to her.

* * *

At third grade also Cindy's mother died. They've been told it was an accident but they didn't know what really happened. When everyone was at recess Cameron decided to talk to Cindy. "Hey Cindy, how are you? I know how you feeling about your mother, I've been in the same situation last year."

"No, you don't! We very different and our mothers' death is different! Your mother only died from cancer" Cindy snapped at him and walked out from the class.

"That was rude." Artemis said as she did push ups on the floor. She decided to stay in the class because of some reason.

"I didn't notice you here." Cameron told her. "Why you didn't go to play outside with the boys like you always do?"

"They are too slow for me. And they are a bunch of jerks." Artemis explained.

"I didn't think she would react like that. Henry wasn't that sensitive about is mother death." Cameron mentioned.

"I guess everyone is dealing with death differently? Let Cindy her space, I don't think she wants to talk to anyone." Artemis asked and got up from the floor.

Cameron stared at her. "You probably right." He sounded a bit surprised.

"You surprised I said something like that?" Artemis asked him as she whipped her sweat.

"Kinda." Cameron muttered.

"Don't understate me." Artemis called, but it seems she didn't insult from that.

* * *

Cindy didn't start to be nice as they get old but she did parties and invite the all class every time. Even the less popular kids like Isaac or Joey would be in those parties, no one wants to get in trouble with Cindy Burman. They played truth or dare, most of the missions were pretty nasty. The bottle pointed at Artemis. "Dare, of course." Artemis smirked.

"You probably expected to something competitive with the boys, right?" Cindy asked,

"Yes!" Artemis called, grinning.

"Well, I'm not going to give you that pleasure, your dare will be a kiss." Cindy smiled. Artemis sighed and rolled her eyes but it didn't bother her. Cindy scanned all the boys. "Kiss Cameron." She decided. They were in fifth grade; kissing was something a bit new to them.

Cameron blushed. "I don't have a say in that?"

"Nope." Cindy told him.

"I didn't want my first kiss would be in truth or dare." Cameron told them

Artemis went to sit next to him. "It's doesn't count as a first kiss, and I don't mind to do so."

"Yeah, dude, don't do a big deal about that." Henry told Cameron.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone started to cheer.

Cameron gave in and nodded to Artemis. She smiled and put her lips on Cameron. They sat for half a minute kissing while everyone cheered. "So how that was?" Artemis asked Cameron after they finished the kiss.

"That was alright." He smiled to her.

* * *

Artemis groaned as she walked to art class. She hated the class very much. She wasn't artistic person at all. The worst is it was afternoon, she needed to have a pass grade to actually be able to do the extra curriculars sport programs and apparantly do an actual painting is something you need to get a grade on.

"Artemis? What are you doing here? You are the last person I would except to see here." Cameron told her.

"I need to finish the stupid painting." She rolled her eyes. She went to her spot and showed him the easel, it was a mess of colors and stripes.

"What that was supposed to be?" He asked her.

"I really have no idea." She shrugged. "Why I even need this class?"

"Because we are not in high school yet and the school decided it's important lesson?" Cameron answered in a rhetorical question.

Artemis groaned again. "What do I need to do so you would paint instead of me?"

"Nothing, I won't do that, but I can help you." He offered.

"Alright. But you won't speak about that with anyone." She demanded.

"what do you want to paint?" Cameron asked her.

"A ball? Something related to sport." Artemis answered.

"You won't get an A for a ball." He reminded her.

"I don't want to get an 'A' I just don't want to fail." She called.

"I guess that will do it. A football?" He asked and went to bring colors.

"Yes, football would be great paint." Artemis smiled. Cameron bring the colors they would need for that.

They put a new paper at the easel. Cameron put the paintbrush on Artemis' hand and sat behind her to help her paint. They didn't were so close since the kiss in truth or dare who happened years ago. They both blushed. The football was enough good so Artemis would pass the class. When they were about to end the paint, Cameron's hand moved with the paintbrush and he dirt Artemis with paint. "I'm sorry." He told her.

"That alright." She smirked and splashed color on his face. Cameron was shocked for a second but then he smiled and out of nowhere they did colors fight.

They stopped only when the colors who were next to them was over. They laughed, even though they were smudged with paint, they actually had fun. They sat next to each other with their faces very close to each other. This time it was Cameron who decided to kiss Artemis, but that was more like a real kiss then the one in truth or dare.

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: So, this is the fanfic, it's not a very good one. I'm really bad at writing ship fanfics, but I tried. Sorry if some stuff are not making any sense.


End file.
